Accidental revelation
by Evedina
Summary: Takes place right after partly during 'The Last Resort' in season 6. Shall contain sex...
1. Jesse's revelation and shock

A/N: Takes place right after 'The Last Resort' in season 6. This is my first gay fic with men and with action in it, which means that I'm terrified and that you have to gentle with your reviws. Thankyou.

Jesse was at the doctor's lounge thinking about his friend and the situation he was in. He didn't know how things had developed into what they were without him noticing, specially when his friend was someone who happened to have his attention every time they were in the same room, and more than often even when they weren't. After all this wasn't just _some_ friend. Steve was his best friend. Had been for about three years now, though most of that time Jesse had wished he'd be something else than a friend, something more. It had took him awhile to admit to himself that it was so, he had actually went and done something as stupid as to fell in love with his best friend and mentor's son. It had took him much longer to come to terms that no matter what he tried and who he tried to date, there was no other man, or woman for that matter, that could break into his heart like Steve had.

That was why Steve's visit to ward 2 was even harder to grasp than it would if he'd be just a friend. How could something like this escape from his notice. If Steve was in that bad shape that one had to be to end up somewhere like the Las Resort the problems had be piling up for some time now, just like Amanda said. Jesse knew something about what had happened to Steve even before they hadn't met and he had always admired the way his friend seemed to be able to take almost anything and not crack like he himself probably would have. Obviously his admiration was misplaced. He shouldn't have assumed that the things just kept happening and not affecting him. Steve had do deal with a lot of darkness in his job, and still he was always there to give help and understanding, never really asking for it himself.

Jesse couldn't help but blame himself. He had been so wrapped into his own feelings behind the rose colored glasses of his that he hadn't really seen Steve no matter how hard and longingly he had been watching him. The doctor crashed to the couch and stared at the ceiling. He had paid Steve a visit earlier. They weren't really accepted, but he had got in by being a doctor, though their conversation was abruptly cut by the detective that was partly to be blamed for Steve's lock up. Jesse sighed for the millionth time during those couple of days and then Amanda burst in.

"Here you are!"

"Yeah, you've been looking for me?"

"Yes, you never guess what's happened."

Jesse stayed silent and just watched Amanda before the woman slapped him on the arm. "Well if I'm never going to guess…"

Amanda huffed at that but soon gathered her smile back on her face. "Steve's out!"

"What?" Jesse sat up and let Amanda sit next to him. "When?"

"About an hour ago. Mark called me about it. Steve weren't really locked up in the first place."

"What? What do you mean Steve wasn't locked up, Amanda I saw him in ward 2, he was definitely there."

"That's not what I meant. It was a setup!"

"Excuse me?"

"A setup. It seems that Reggie killed his family a year ago, but they haven't been able to catch him. I don't know all the details yet, but they set Reggie up by putting them both into the ward where they could work on him."

"A-A setup…" Jesse's said his voice risen higher than it usually was.

"That's what I said. Anyway, it seems that it worked cause Steve's out. He, Mark and the police are with Reggie where he hid the bodies. It seems that he killed the man he claimed took his wife and daughter too."

"This is awful…"

"I know. I heard the girl was only 8 years old. Poor thing."

"What? Oh, yeah…"

"Jesse? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm, I'm find."

"You look a little pale. Are you sure you're not sick? Have you eaten anything?"

"Yeah, I'm find. Um, did, did Mark say if they'd be getting back or…"

"Yeah, they were going to head back here, they thought that it would be better to calm Reggie down before questioning him more about what had happened. Mark said he was in a bad shape, realizing what he had done. Can you imagine killing someone you loved and not knowing it, I… Are you going somewhere?"

Jesse who felt extremely dizzy at the moment had stood up. "I, um, you know what Amanda. I think I am sick. I'm gonna head home and… get to bed. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do."

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should stay here, have me take a look at you. Or Mark, he'll probably be back soon."

"No, no. I'm okay. I just got to get away from here. Get to home I mean. I'll see you… later." And then the man was out the door, leaving Amanda behind to wonder what had gotten into him.

:-:-:-:-:

Jesse got into his car before crashing. He started hitting his head to the steering wheel before finally throwing his head back and covering his face with his hands.

"Shit shit shit shit shit… Okay, calm down. This really isn't that bad of a situation Jesse. You just told him that you love him, he probably thought that you meant your friendship." Then he hit his head to the wheel again. "Cept that you kissed him! Oh God, Jesse, how stupid can you get!" Finally he took a deep breath and started the engine. He had to get out of there before Steve was back.

- The Day Before -

Jesse knew that he was breaking the rules of the Last Resort, but he couldn't help himself. He had been in love with Steve Sloan for so long, that the whole idea of him suffering was unbearable for the younger man. And to imagine that he, a doctor, quite good at what he did, a best friend, a man in love, hadn't noticed any signs of this kind of problems anywhere near Steve… What the hell had he been doing? He didn't know. But right now he needed to see Steve. To make sure that he was okay, or as okay as one could be while being locked up in a place like this with a people like that. He needed to make sure that Steve would get back. He really needed him to get back.

Jesse had got in without that many problems thanks to the doctor ID and now only thing to do was to find the right room. He started walking down the corridor, trying not to look too shady so that the patients wouldn't notice, but to be aware that none of the staff noticed that he wasn't there in the right business. In a half way he started hearing Mark's voice coming from one of the rooms. He figured that it was Steve's and hid behind a corner when he saw the older doctor coming out of the room with one of the ward doctors and heading towards the exit. Jesse slipped back to the corridor and into Steve's room, closing the door behind him.

"Jesse?" The older man said with a question.

"Hi buddy. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine. Jess, you shouldn't be here."

"I know I know. And trust me, I would never do anything to risk your treatment. I just wanted to…" Jesse sat to the chair that was next to the bed.

"What?"

"I just wanted to see that you're okay."

"Jess, I'm fine. I will continue to be fine still after you're gone. You need to go."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Is what this bad?"

"This, the situation, everything. Are thing really that bad that you don't even want to see me? I mean, I can get that you wouldn't want to talk to me about your problems but… No, cross that, cause I don't get that either. If you're having some problems, which you obviously are…"

"Jesse! Stop rambling. I'm fine, and given any other time and place and I'd love to spend time with you, but not _now_. Don't you have work to do? And you need to look after BBQ Bob's too since I'm locked up in here."

"I know, Steve. I'm going. I just need to tell you something before I do."

"Make it fast."

Jesse took a deep breath and pulled the chair closer to the bed where Steve was sitting. He looked deep into the beautiful blue eyes of his friend before starting again. "I wanted you to know, that whatever it is that's bothering you, you'll get through it. Because there's nothing that could make you any less important for us and we will always be here for you."

"Jess…"

"Let me finish, then I'm off, promise. We need you, and if you need us, we'll be here. We love you Steve. I-I, uh, I love you."

"I love you too Jesse, you know that."

"Yeah, I do. I just. This isn't, it's more like… I don't want to mess you up any more than you have been already, oh God, I hope this won't mess you up, I probably shouldn't be telling you this right now. You were right, this isn't the right time for this."

"Jesse, if you have something to say then just say it. It can't be that bad."

"I think it can."

"Trust me, what is it?"

"Well… My, my love… To-towards you I mean… It's, pretty much, more like, this…" Jesse leaned forward to place his lips on Steve's and kiss him lightly, shocking obviously both him and his friend. It was fast and light and they didn't have time to think what had happened since the door was opened and Reggie opened the door.

"What's he doing here?"

"Leaving" Steve said and looked at Jesse who could saw the confusion still in his eyes, starting to give way to determination.

"Yeah, I was." Jesse pushed past Reggie and saw the door opening behind him.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A voice came from behind him and belonged to one of the ward doctors.

"Leaving" Jesse answered and left.

- Now -

Jesse got to his apartment and locked the door. The he put closed all the blinds and curtains and went to his bedroom where he crashed down to the bed, once again covering his face with his hands. Maybe he could request a transfer to some other hospital… They were probably needing some in the North Pole or Timbuktu… Before that he'd simply have to play not be home.


	2. Another Point Of View

A/N: I realized I lied to you earlier. I have written male slash before, to Harry Potter, but it's the fact that I'm taking this to the next level from that that's scaring me. That'll be up in the next chapter. As always, reviewers will be specially loved : ) (btw I hate writing Mark, I have no idea if I'm getting him on paper like he is)

By the time Steve and the gang made it to the Hospital Reggie was back to being aggressive. They needed to sedate him and cuff him to his bed. One officer was placed outside his door just in case something happened. They hadn't been able to question the man yet, and Steve hoped that he wouldn't fall back into the delusion he had been living in for about a year.

Steve leaned his back against the nurses' desk and sighed. It hadn't been easy to say yes to this plan, but he had known that it would be the only way to get Reggie to admit what had happened. Now that they had had their breakthrough he was glad that he'd did it, the feeling made bittersweet by the fact that his long time friend had now nothing to lean on, nothing else than them. Steve hated it every time he had to put one of his owns behind the bars, but that was something that couldn't be helped.

Well, at least he didn't have to do the paperwork at the moment. What he needed right now was someone that he could lean on. His dad had offered to take him home, but Steve knew that his dad had taken enough time off from his work to help him with Reggie, and wasn't bout to keep the doctor away from his staff and patients any longer. He could try and found Jesse, maybe they could catch something to eat or… It hit him then what he had been forgetting since yesterday. Jesse. Steve straightened himself from the desk and glanced around him, Jesse wasn't anywhere to be seen. He thought what to do when he heard Amanda calling him.

"Steve! Good to see you back" she said and hugged the man. "How's Reggie?"

"Not good, far from it actually, but it'll work out. He'll get help, that's what he needs the most right now."

"Good. I can't imagine what it would be like to go through what he's gone through. I mean, as horrible as what he did was… I don't know, as I was saying to Jesse earlier…"

"You've talked to Jesse?" Steve interrupted Amanda who frowned a little.

"Yes, about… what can I say, well, not more than half an hour ago."

"And where is he now, do you know?"

"He went home. Said that he wasn't feeling well, if you ask me he looked terrible, like he'd been hit by something. I suggested that he'd wait till you guys would get back and have Mark take a look at him, but that seemed to set him even more off balance. Steve? Steve! Where are you going?" Amanda asked after her friend who was already far on his way to the elevators. "What is up with those two" she muttered shaking her head before getting back to work.

:-:-:-:-:

Steve started his car and drove out from the hospital's parking lot. He knew where he was headed but had no idea what to do when he'd get there. But one thing was sure, Jesse would have to confront the consequences of his actions.

-The Day Before -

"I'm not sure if it's working dad" Steve said to Mark who was standing at the door. They had been talking for awhile, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Trust me Steve, it will. I wouldn't be surprised if some major change would happen soon" Mark said and walked closer to squeeze his son's shoulder.

"I know, I do trust you dad, it's just… I wouldn't consider myself one of his best friends right now. You know?"

"Oh Steve, you're the best friend he has. You're doing this for him, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know" Steve said and ran his hand through his hair. "You better start going. It wont look too good if he founds out what we're really here for.

"You're right" Mark said but didn't turn to leave. Instead he pulled his son to a hug. "I'm proud of you son."

"I know dad."

"And I know I don't say this often enough, but your mother would be too."

"Dad, I'm not really a patient here, remember?"

"I know" Mark pulled away but didn't let go of Steve's shoulders. "I just want you to know, that whatever it is. You don't ever need to end up here. You understand?"

Steve nodded and swallowed. "I know dad, thanks. I appreciate it, really do."

One last squeeze to his son's shoulders and Mark was out of the door and on his way out.

Steve sat to the bed and sighed. This was taking a toll on him. It had only been couple of days, but he already felt like he'd been stripped from his freedom. Freedom to breath fresh air, to be with his friends, sleep in his own bed, eat ribs at BBQ Bob's. Oh God… Poor Jesse, he didn't get any warning about this, and would now have to deal with the restaurant on his own until the situation was over. And even if there hadn't been the BBQ, he missed hanging out with Jesse, hoping that the man wouldn't take it too personally after he'd find out that all this was was a setup. Steve sighed again and was about to get up and find Reggie when the door suddenly opened and he saw Jesse sneaking in.

"Jesse?" He didn't know what his best friend was doing there but he'd have to get the younger man out there before someone would notice.

"Hi buddy. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine. Jess, you shouldn't be here."

"I know I know. And trust me, I would never do anything to risk your treatment. I just wanted to…" Jesse said and sat to the chair that was next to the bed. He didn't look too good and even though they didn't really have the time for a heart-to-heart talk, Steve couldn't just push his friend out like that.

"What?"

"I just wanted to see that you're okay" Jesse said and Steve almost sighed. So that was it, the younger man was just worried about his friend. Steve felt relieved for a moment. He'd owe Jesse a beer and a dinner after this was all over.

"Jess, I'm fine. I will continue to be fine still after you're gone. You need to go."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Is what this bad?" Jesse's question confused him.

"This, the situation, everything. Are things really that bad that you don't even want to see me? I mean, I can get that you wouldn't want to talk to me about your problems but… No, cross that, cause I don't get that either. If you're having some problems, which you obviously are…"

"Jesse! Stop rambling. I'm fine, and given any other time and place and I'd love to spend time with you, but not _now_. Don't you have work to do? And you need to look after BBQ Bob's too since I'm locked up in here." Steve was really starting to regret not telling his friends about the plan. The situation was obviously getting Jesse even more than it did to him. Which in itself would've been weird if it had been anyone else than Jesse. The man practically lived for other people.

"I know, Steve. I'm going. I just need to tell you something before I do."

"Make it fast."

Jesse took a deep breath and pulled the chair closer to the bed. He looked deep into Steve's eyes and the older man couldn't help but admire how his friend's blue eyes seemed to be an energy source of their own, lighting up the room. It was amazing how lost you could get into them.

"I wanted you to know, that whatever it is that's bothering you, you'll get through it. Because there's nothing that could make you any less important for us and we will always be here for you."

"Jess…" Steve now officially felt like a scumbag.

"Let me finish, then I'm off, promise. We need you, and if you need us, we'll be here. We love you Steve. I-I, uh, I love you."

"I love you too Jesse, you know that." It was weird how easy it was to say it to your best friend, but when it came to some girl that wanted nothing more than to hear him say those words he couldn't do it.

"Yeah, I do. I just. This isn't, it's more like… I don't want to mess you up any more than you have been already, oh God, I hope this won't mess you up, I probably shouldn't be telling you this right now. You were right, this isn't the right time for this."

"Jesse, if you have something to say then just say it. It can't be that bad."

"I think it can."

"Trust me, what is it?"

"Well… My, my love… To-towards you I mean… It's, pretty much, more like, this…" Jesse leaned forward to place his lips on Steve's and kiss him lightly, shocking obviously both himself as well as Steve. It was fast and light and they didn't have time to think what had happened since the door was opened and Reggie was at the door.

"What's he doing here?"

"Leaving" Steve said and looked at Jesse, pushing what had just happened and the feelings towards it aside and going back to the undercover-mode. This was exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen.

"Yeah, I was." Jesse pushed past Reggie who closed the door right after him. Steve could hear someone shouting behind the door but he couldn't make out the words. After that he focused himself to Reggie.

- Now -

Steve still hadn't figure out what it was that he was after by the time he parked his car behind Jesse's. At least the man was home. Maybe it would all just slide into place when they'd see each other.

Steve knocked to the door but got no answer. "Jess?" He knocked again, louder. After waiting he banged the door with his fist. "Jesse! I know you're in there so you better just open the door!" Still no answer. Steve thought for a moment before glancing around and bending down to get the spare key from under the flowerpot. It was the most common place to keep a spare key, and even the possible burglars would know where to look. He'd lectured to Jesse about this time and time again, but still he was able to find the key from under the pot. He sighed and opened the door. The house was dark, or as dark as it could be at afternoon.

"Jess?" Steve closed the door behind him and checked the downstairs room by room before coming to the conclusion that the man was either upstairs or not home at all. There was a tiny piece of him that actually hoped it to be the latter. Steve went to the second floor and opened the bedroom doors. The room was darker than rest of the house, the blinds fully closed. He could still see it quite clearly and even make out a bundle in the bed.

Steve took a step into the room and hold his breath when the bundle tossed and turned so that the young doctor was now lying on his back, his left arm thrown somewhere near his head and the right arm placed on his abdomen that was showing from under the covers. It seemed that Jesse liked to sleep in his boxers, that being the only item he had on, his legs tangled with the covers so that Steve could see his left leg from toes to where the boxers ended in the middle of his thigh.

Steve shook his head to stop himself from watching his friend the way he was and cleared his throat. It took him a second one before the younger man in the bed stirred and opened his eyes. He glanced at the door and gasped as he saw Steve, hurrying to sit up and cover himself up with his blanket.

"Oh for Christ's sake Jess, it's nothing I haven't seen before" Steve said before being able to stop himself.


	3. Deliberate revelation

A/N: I kept you waiting, so sorry about that. But hey, at least I kept my promise :)

_Steve shook his head to stop himself from watching his friend the way he was and cleared his throat. It took him a second one before the younger man in the bed stirred and opened his eyes. He glanced at the door and gasped as he saw Steve, hurrying to sit up and cover himself up with his blanket._

_"Oh for Christ's sake Jess, it's nothing I haven't seen before" Steve said before being able to stop himself.  
(CH2)_

"Thanks Steve, makes me feel really special" Jesse mumbled under his breath and got up to put sweatpants on.

"Well I'm not really here to make you feel special Jess" Steve said with his hands n his hips and a small voice behind his head questioning is the statement was really true. The only thing that kept the man's thoughts from wondering to his best friend's body, that happened to be gorgeous, that much had to be said, was the fact that they really needed to talk about the possibility of their great friendship, maybe evolving to something else. Possibly something even greater.

"Then why are you here?" Jesse asked, sounding extremely annoyed and trying to walk past Steve to get out from the bedroom.

"Because you kissed me!" Steve reminded the blond who was shorter than him and forced the detective to look down while grabbing his arm.

Jesse was pulled towards Steve and forced to look into his eyes before lowering his gaze in shame.

"It was just a peck" he said, mumbling again. He was now fully awake and remembered what it was that had started this. He had kissed Steve, that was true. He had escaped from the hospital the day before so he wouldn't be forced to meet Steve and talk this trough with him. Why was it exactly that he had went too bed instead of running for his life to sweet home Alabama?

"It was not just a peck Jess, it was a kiss" Steve said sternly and lifted Jesse's chin so that the younger man was once again forced to look at him. "It was more like… this" he continued more softly and bent down to kiss the blond doctor. This time the kiss was more intended, and therefore lasted longer and was even slightly deeper than the earlier. It was about to get a lot deeper still when Steve realized that Jesse's hands were starting to wrap around his neck, and decided t end it. He still didn't let go of the smaller man, but moved now his both hands to his shoulders, in order to keep him still.

"Wasn't anywhere near that good" Jesse whispered. He had come to the conclusion that he was probably on his way to Alabama and just happened to be sleeping in his car before continuing the journey and was just dreaming about Steve. No way in hell that the big buff cop would be interested in him, or any man for that matter. Surely it was something he would've picked up eons ago if the feeling would really be mutual.

"No it wasn't" Steve said with a hoarse voice before swallowing and trying to put his thoughts together again. "Um… Jesse."

Oh Lord, here it came. This would end like most of the dreams before. Steve would say that this was a mistake, they were friends, he wasn't interested in men and leave Jesse alone to sob in his bed. Waking up with wet cheeks.

"Do you love me?"

Steve's question made Jesse open his eyes that had been closed since the kiss started. He frowned while thinking how to answer the sudden question.

"Yes" he finally managed with a small voice. "I'm sorry."

"Oh please don't be. Trust me, there's really nothing to be sorry for. I… Ah…God, you were right, this is hard" Steve said and went to sit to the bed, pulling a puzzled Jesse to sit beside him. "I love you too." As hard as it was, it was still a lot easier than ever before. Maybe really meaning it had something to do with it, because if this was love, and he didn't know what else it could possibly be, then he had never really loved anyone, because he had never felt like this with anyone else. At some point the might even tell that to Jesse. The beautiful man that now sat there with his mouth opening and closing without a sound.

"But… You can't" he finally said and got up, pulling his hands from Steve's hold.

"What do you mean I can't?" Steve asked frowning and watched the younger man pace before his eyes.

"It's not… It's not normal… No wait, that didn't come out right."

"I really hope it didn't."

"No, I mean… We're best friends."

"Didn't stop you."

"Unfortunately… I've tried so hard not to love you. Not to notice your smell, or the feeling of your thigh against mine when they accidentally brush against each other when you sit next to me, the way your lips look when you smile…"

"You've really been giving this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"You haven't?"

"Not much, no" Steve shrugged. "I've always just been happy that you're around. Haven't really thought about it that much before you forced me to."

Jesse just stood there. He was scared. Steve had just said he loved him, but he wasn't sure if the taller, older, more handsome man actually meant it. Jesse knew that he was okay looking himself and had some usable talents, was god at what he did, but he wasn't sure if there really was anything that Steve could be interested in. What if Steve just thought he loved Jesse after his confession. Maybe he was scared that if he didn't say it back their friendship would suffer or even come to an end. That could never happen, Jesse couldn't let Steve go. But then Steve didn't seem like the type that would turn gay because he didn't want to lose a friend. Jesse sighed and sat down next to Steve.

"You know that you don't have to be with me out of pity or, anything like that. I mean, you're stronger and more mature than I am…"

"You mean older, don't you? I'm too old for you" Steve said and shook his head. He should've known that it was too good to find a guy like Jesse who'd actually love him as what he was, middle-aged, sturdy detective with some bad habits and not the easiest temper. Jesse's feelings were just hero worshipping that ended now that they were answered. It was common when somebody who's older and who you respect spends that much time with you as he did with Jesse.

"What? Steve, no. That is so not what I meant!" Jesse shrieked. How could Steve think something like that. How could he think that Jesse would think something like that.

"No?"

"Not at all. I mean… If anything then I'm too young for you. I get into trouble all the time and I know nothing about being with men, not that you'd know either but…"

"But I do" Steve said and watched as confusion spread over the younger man's face. Oh dear. Jesse obviously didn't know about his past, not that many people did, but it wasn't a secret either. "Jess… I've been with men. Not for years now, but then again I haven't really had time for any relationships" Steve explained and took the younger man's hands into his. "But I could find time for it now…"

"I'm… I don't know what to say… I'd never thought that you'd be the kind of…"

"Doesn't really take some kind to care for someone else, man or woman. And I think you know that."

"Well yeah but… still…"

The two men were quiet for awhile. Steve didn't know if it had been the right decision to tell Jesse. It might scare the by away from him, it certainly had for some other people who he'd considered as friends at some time in his life. Jesse wondered if he could ever be enough to a man like Steve. He himself didn't really find any other man attractive, but there was something in his best friend that just couldn't go unnoticed by him. It had always been like that.

"Jess…" Steve started after what had felt like hours.

"I love you Steve" Jesse interrupted him.

"I know, you told me. Sort of" Steve said smiling.

"Well it had to be said again. Out loud. I love you. I'm not sure if I can stop."

"Why should you? Jess, I love you too. You have to believe me on this" Steve said and lifted the blonde's chin to see his eyes. "Come on baby, it's not the worst thing that could happen, going out with me, is it?"

"You called me baby" Jesse said with a slight plush on his cheeks.

"Oh… Sorry."

"No no! I… I liked it. Have to come up something for you too" Jesse said and slid closer to the other man so that their thighs were now touching.

"Anything but a pumpkin or honey-bun, can't stand those" Steve said, placing his hand on Jesse's knee and giving it a light squeeze. Jesse chuckled and placed his own hand on top of Steve's.

"How about… Darling?" Jesse asked and moved their hands to his thigh.

"No."

"Honey?" Jesse lifted a brow while moving the hands to his upper thigh.

"No, not quite…"

"Okay… Sweetheart?" Steve's hand was almost Jesse's crotch by now.

"Almost."

"Lover?"

Steve closed the final distance between his hand and Jesse's crotch, grabbing the bulge of the blonde's pants while crashing their lips together.

"That'll do" he whispered while lifting Jesse to sit on his lap, their still clothed cock's rubbing together, making both men moan.

"Steve, you're…" Jesse couldn't say it anymore than he could believe it. The thought that he could do that to any man was enough to surprise him, but that he could do it to Steve…

"For you baby. You have no idea how difficult you've made my life, walking around looking so hot that it just burns straight through me. And when your hair is wet… I'd just want to bury my hands in it and pull you closer…"

"I thought you hadn't thought about it that much?" Jesse breathed, amazed that he could get even harder from Steve's words.

"I lied. I've thought about it, I'm always thinking about it" Steve said and lifted his hips, getting another moan from Jesse and his point through.

"I really need to get out of these pants" Jesse whispered and was in a second lying on his back on the bed, Steve pulling his pants off of him. Jesse gasped to the feeling of fresh air on his now full erection and watched Steve take off his own clothes, revealing that hard body of his and making him so hard it was actually starting to ache.

Steve got rid of his boxers and heard Jesse gasp which caused him to smile. It always felt good to be appreciated. He went to the smaller man, his lips founding their match and his hand massaging Jesse's abdomen, making the younger man to lift his hips, obviously wanting his hand to pay attention to little lower. Unfortunately to Jesse, Steve wasn't going to ease his lover's condition quite yet but was actually making it worse with little touches on his erection, getting the precum on his fingers and using them to open himself. This all didn't of course register to Jesse who kept pulling Steve's head lover with his arms wrapped around the bigger man's neck, not getting enough of the mouth and tongue that were making his head dizzy.

Suddenly Steve rolled them around, making Jesse gasp and surprised by the sudden change of positions. Steve kissed the younger man before slowly pushing him up to his knees and wrapping his own legs around him before leaning up to kiss the man again.

"Fuck me" he whispered in Jesse's ear before nibbling it.

"What?" Jesse gasped and pulled away, or as much away as he could with Steve's legs keeping him where he was. "I… No. I wouldn't know what to do."

"I'll tell you. Please Jess, want you in me, need you in me. I want to be yours" Steve said sucked on Jesse's throat.

"Steve" Jesse whispered in awe. He took the other man's face between his hands and kissed him, pouring everything he felt into it, not letting go before he felt Steve starting to lay down.

"Please baby. You can do it" the detective kept encouraging and slightly pushing against Jesse to get this into action. He let out a moan when the blonde finally acted on it and pushed slightly in. "That's it baby, that's right, get the tip in. A little more…"

Jesse hold onto Steve's knees that were beside him when the man lying on the bed had had to put his legs down in order to do what they were going to do. Jesse tried to remember all the thing he had ever read about these kind of things from his medical releases and such. He tried to think the ideal angle to go in and how much pressure would be okay to put into every thrust so that it would be as painless as possible and that he wouldn't d any damage to the man he loved. His thoughts ceased when he heard a whimper from Steve and opened his eyes to see Steve squishing his eyes shut.

"Steve? We should stop, I should…"

"No, push through…" Steve said while gripping the sheet in his both hands.

"But Steve…"

"Push through, it'll make it easier, please Jess, push it…" Steve gasped when he finally felt Jesse pushing through the muscle that tried to keep him away. He cried because of the pain though he knew that there would be some. There usually always was and specially now that he hadn't had any for years. He stayed as still as he could to get used to the situation. He opened his eyes when there was a sudden sob to be heard. Jesse had tears in his eyes and he wasn't looking at Steve, his fingers simply drawing circles to the lifted knees.

"Oh sweetheart no. No, no, no, no, no… I'm sorry, I didn't realize… Oh Jess" Steve realized how it must've looked like to the younger man, this being his first time and everything. Steve lifted slightly and pulled Jesse down to a gentle kiss. "I love you. I love the feeling of you inside me. It's okay, shh, it's alright. You didn't hurt me, I'm fine" Steve tried to calm his scared lover and when all the tears were tried pushed against him so quickly and hard that he hit the spot that made both of them shout. He did again and gasped when Jesse suddenly lifted himself and thrust in on his own. Steve went back to gripping the sheet and wrap his legs around his lover in order to get him deeper still. Both men were moaning and grunting, both of their breathings were getting shallower by the minute and Jesse was so hard he thought he'd explode. Steve felt it too and massaged his own length in time with Jesse's thrusts that were getting harder and faster.

"Steve… It feels so good… I don't…" Jesse tried to speak but it was obvious that that wasn't really an option at the moment. He was too dizzy, too put of breath, and way too close of release.

"It's okay baby, you can come. Come on Jess, come inside me, come on baby. You can do it" Steve coached while tugging himself harder to be ready when Jesse was. He didn't have to wait too long.

"Oh God… Steve… I'm going to… I can't… I'm going to…" Jesse never managed t end the sentence before he was letting out a cry and spilling himself into his lover. He felt like flying in a white light, seeing stars when he started to come down.

"Oh yes baby, yes…" Steve stroked himself a few more times before crying out himself, the feeling of Jesse inside him making his orgasm even harder when his muscles clamped around it.

Jesse collapsed on Steve who's arms automatically went around the smaller man's frame, smoothing circles to his lower back. When Jesse started shivering from the cold Steve rolled them on their sides, gasping at the feeling of Jesse dropping out of him.

"You okay?" a sleepy sounding Jesse asked while they pulled the covers up.

"More than okay. You're natural" Steve said, his eyes closed, pulling Jesse as close as he could. "I love you so much" he whispered to the younger man's ear before opening his eyes to look at his beloved lover. "I think I could spent the rest of my life with you, if given the chance."

"I'll you the chance, my love" Jesse said and smoothed Steve's hair.

"I like that one."

"I thought you might. And hey…" Jesse kissed Steve once more before settling himself under his chin, his arms around the other man like his were around Jesse.

"Yes Jess?"

"I love you too."

A/N: Yeaaaaah... There's a style change... And I had a problem when I started doing this. I wasn't in the mood to do it, but I wanted it done so that I could start a new fic all together when my exams are over, and while writing it I got interested after all, and now I think it's kinda... mixed up, but hey, as always I do hope you guys like it, and that you tell me after you're done reading. And yes, the story is now completed.


End file.
